Trigger Teddies
Note: Please do not make a voiceline page for this character until official voicelines are released. ' Trigger Teddies' are one of the many enemies in the game, Dark Deception. They will make their first appearance in Chapter 4, and are one of the main enemies of an unknown eighth level, sharing the level with Mama Bear. There are more of them than just one, this was confirmed by Vince Livings. Appearance As the name suggests, they are stuffed bears with a brown color on their skin, with bits of cotton falling out, though with some horrific distorted features such as human-like teeth, empty eye sockets with two small white pupils coming out from it, exposed stitches with four threads going down their forehead, lacking a lower jaw on their mouth and instead, was replaced by a piece or stuffing, and possessing sharp black claws on both of their arms and nails down on the feet of their legs. They also seem to appear quite dirty and is in a state of complete disrepair similar to the Dread Duckies and the Joy Joy Gang in their alternate forms. Much like the Murder Monkeys and the Clown Gremlins, to accentuate their horrific features throughout their body and appearance, their head is abnormally somewhat bigger than the torso and their humanoid body and seems to be oversized. They wear a dark red bow tie on their neck and has torn pieces of stuffing on their body such as their right ear, mouth, the left side of chest, neck, left arm (albeit a small tear compared to the others) and right knee. However, inside their head reveals smaller, but eerie-looking baby doll heads with a rotting grey skin on their face, exposed with a visible crack on the forehead similar to the Dread Duckies, with few strings of hair on their head, lacking lips on their mouth, a nose, and the skin on their mouth and jaws, revealing their grotesque, skinless jaws with a pinkish tint on their chubby cheeks, and only has one eye from the right side. Behavior TBA Personality TBA Trivia *They, along with Mama Bear are likely to represent Ludilophobia (the fear of toys) and Pediophobia (the fear of dolls, similar to the Dread Duckies). *It was speculated that one's name would be Deady Bear, however, this turned out to be false. **In one of Dark Deception's tweets, one of the hashtags says #triggerteddy. **A recent tweet by the Dark Deception Twitter shows their names to be Trigger Teddies, seemingly confirming their name. *While not much is known about their level and it's information regarding about their level, it could be highly speculated by most people to be taking place in what appears to be a nightmarish toy factory or in an industrial-looking toy production line building as seen in a screenshot of an unknown level location or zone set in what seems to be a factory or an interior of an indoor industrial building(albeit appearing to be quite untextured and unfinished) posted by Glowstick Entertainment on their Instagram account here. **However, this could be quite unlikely at times because of the recently released OST for the Joy Joy Gang "Feeling Lucky?" clearly indicates/implies that the factory location is actually for the Joy Joy Gang themselves, not for the Trigger Teddies. * Trigger Teddies are currently the only monsters that have pupils on their portal icon. * In a tweet by Vince Livings, the Trigger Teddies will be voiced by Chris Jai Alex, who will also voice Lucky the Rabbit and Hangry the Pig. Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Chapter 4